Blue Lagoon
by alliegirl101
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase come from two completely different worlds but in a heroic attempt to save Annabeth, both annabeth and Percy find them selves stranded on a island. There is danger, and possibly romance around every corner but the real question is, Can they survive? Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Cruise. **

**Thank you for looking at my story! I hope you guys enjoy chapter 1 The Cruise. Review and Read! Hey I switched it up there****J- alliegirl101 **

**Annabeth's Point of View **

"Please tell me your going on Travis and Connor's Yacht for a weekend for there 17th birthday?" Selina asked me clearly excited. Connor and Travis were really rich twins in our grade.

"No. Mid terms are Monday and my dad will kill me if I don't do good." I told Selina and she rolled her eyes.

"Annabeth, the whole grade is going! I heard even Luke was going, you know you cant resist him." Selina said winking.

"Well its just a weekend." I melted at the thought of Luke who had been my crush since kindergarten.

"That's the spirit! Plus well be sailing all the way to fricken Mexico!" She chimed and I grabbed my books from my locker. I had honors history next.

"I have to go Selina but ill see you tonight." I told her walking towards my history class.

"Bye Annie!" She called.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled not bothering to turn around as I walked into history. Luke was in my history class and he patted the seat next to him, I admittedly got butterfly's in my stomach looking at his crystal clear blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair. I took a seat next to him and shot quick glances at him once in a while and he would smile at me.

"Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner called snapping me out of my daze. "Who is the Greek God of the sea?" He asked. The boy was new this year but mostly kept to himself, beside being friends with Grover. He had shaggy, messy black hair and olive toned skin. His name was Percy I think.

"Poseidon." He told Mr. Brunner and the teacher smiled.

"Very good Percy." Percy just looked down at his paper but then turned his head quickly in my direction probably to check the time. I looked at his eyes subtlety, they were green like the ocean, Sea green. Before I knew it the bell let out a loud ring and I jumped.

"Mid terms Monday people! Don't forget to study!" Mr. Brunner yelled as we all got up to leave. I said goodbye to Luke after telling him I was going to the weekend party and quickly rushed out of the door to walk home and pack but there was a familiar black car parked out side of the school. I ran up to it.

"Thalia!?" I yelled and she came out of the car, spiky black hair and all and hugged me. Thalia was a old friend from a camp I used to go to.

"Surprise!" She yelled and I smiled. I got into the car and me and Thalia talked about school and stuff on the way to my house and more quickly then I would have liked, we pulled up in front of my home.

"Want to come in Thals?" I asked and she smiled.

"Wish I could, but I'm staying with a cousin and he would get worried if I wasn't home soon." She explained and I hugged her while inviting her too Travis and Connors weekend extravaganza to Mexico. She said she would think about it and I got out of her car. I walked into my house where my dad was sitting on his Laptop. You see my mom kind of ditched me and my dad when I was born, he had remarried and him and my step-mom had twins together.

"Hey dad some kids are throwing a Yacht party for there birthday, there heading down to Mexico for the weekend. Can I go?" My dad grumbled a yes and I walked up stairs to pack. My dad didn't really care about anything un-school related. I packed my bag quickly and looked at my watch 6:32 and I had to be on the boat by 7:30. I gathered my things and headed out the door walking to the docks were most of my school was gathered.

**Percy's Point of View **

"And do I still have to go?" I asked as we were in line to board the humongous ship.

"Yes. Now shut up." Thalia, my dear cousin ordered. A man in a formal suit handed each person who walked through the ships door a room key. Now there are 400 people in the senior class, this boat was practically a cruise ship. Who am I kidding? This was a cruise ship. I took the stairs to my room, 257. I opened the door to find a impressive room with two double beds and a big balcony. After putting my bags down I walked onto the balcony, the ship had started to move and the sun was setting. I smelled the ocean air that made me feel at home. When I looked to my right I was surprised to find a girl also standing on her balcony. She hadn't noticed me yet but I knew her . That sounded creepy, but everyone knows the ever so charming Annabeth Chase. She looked over at me with intense gray eyes and held my gaze for a moment. Then she dropped it and went back into her room, Shutting the glass door behind her. I settled down in my room until I heard some shouts coming from the hallway as someone pounded on my door. Thaila.

"What?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"Mexico in the morning!" She yelled excited.

"That's all?" I asked irritated and she nodded. "Then I'm going to bed." I told her and she smiled.

"See you tomorrow morning…in Mexico." She grinned and I closed the door. What had I gotten myself into?

**Annabeth's Point of View **

I breathed in the fresh morning air as I stretched on my balcony. We were in Mexico. Almost to Grande Caiman if you want to be specific. I quickly went through my morning routine. The girls wanted to go to the beach today so I wore a grey bikini under my white shorts and navy blue tank top. I grabbed my two string pull Nikey bag and headed out the door to find Luke standing there smiling. "Hey Annabeth want to go check out the deck well no ones there?" He asked and I smiled and nodded.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as we reached the deserted deck.

"Breakfast." He explained simply. We walked up to the edge of the boat that was blocked off by a rail. I looked off at the water and then Luke did something unexpected. He spun me around and kissed me. I kissed him back and now it was a full out makeout session. He picked me up and rested me on the railing of the ship. That's when things went horribly wrong. His hands started to slide down towards my butt and I politely put them back on my waist. Luke did this again several times and I was forced to finally addressed it.

"Luke, stop." I told him.

"Why are you being such a prude?" He asked shoving me backwards and before I could comprehend what was happening I felt the warm water surround me. I was in the ocean. I thrashed desperately trying to break the surface. Oh, did I forget to mention I cant swim?

**Percy's Point of View**

"Hey Grover, I left my wallet in my room ill be right back." I told my friend on the way to breakfast.

"Okay man just hurry up or all the good foods gonna be gone." He told me and I smiled. Grover was all about food. I slowly walked towards my room when I heard screaming. I ran towards the screams to find Luke standing against the railing searching the water franticly with his eyes.

"Luke, what wrong?" I asked and Luke gave me a horrified look.

"Annabeth, she cant swim." He said franticly.

"Wait, is she in the water?" I asked and he nodded. I did the only thing I could think of, I jumped in after her. I finally found her slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean. There was no ladder or anything to climb back on the ship so I threw Annabeth in the emergency dingy that the boat was towing. I climbed in the dingy after Annabeth and at first Luke looked relived from the boat but then his expression turned to something darker, almost grim. "Luke pull us in! Annabeth needs help!" I yelled to Luke.

"I cant Percy. What if she's dead? I cant go to jail, I'm going to Princeton this fall." He said shakily.

"Luke just pull us in." Apparently my request was denied because Luke pulled out a switch blade and cut the rope that was connecting us to the boat.

"Sorry Annabeth." He whispered as he walked away from the scene.

"No! Luke!" I yelled as we drifted away from the fast moving cruse ship.

**Annabeth's Point of View**

I woke up with a soar throat. I opened by eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness. "Where in the world…" I started checking my surroundings. Ocean. Dingy. Where was I?

"Hey sleepy head, you had me scared for a minute." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around to find Percy smiling.

"Percy what happened?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Something with Luke, you were drowning, I got you into the dingy with me, Luke cut us free from the ship." Luke? Why wouldn't he save us. Percy gave me a look that said ill tell you later, so I moved onto the next question.

"How long was I out for?" I asked trying not to panic.

"2 days. You woke up on and off. I went through your Nike bag though, I was able to save the sun screen, a water bottle, aloe, chap stick, and a couple breakfast bars." He told me counting the things off his fingers.

"Can I have some water?" I asked and he made a guilty face.

"Sure but there's only a little bit left. I kind of forced feed you some when you were unconscious." He told me and a nodded. I drank the ounce of water that was left.

"So what did I miss?" I asked as casually as possible.

"Not much. Just a storm but you woke up just in time to help me get to that piece of Land." Percy told me putting his hands up to shade his eyes and pointing. I looked at the same direction. He was right there was land, and I was planning on getting there. I took a emergency paddle and Percy grabbed the other one as we headed to land.


	2. Chapter 2: My side, your side

**Chapter 2 : My side, your side **

**I spent a lot of time on this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2 My side, your side! Read and review! -alliegirl101**

**Annabeth's Point of View **

It took us at least a hour to get close to the lands shore. Percy continued to paddle towards the rocky shore, throwing splashes of the bright blue water into the air with every stroke. He stopped when he realized that I had stopped paddling. "What are you doing?" He asked, almost angry. We both were though, we had no water, and had been paddling since the sun had just come up. I would give you a specific time but both of our phones were completely soaked. It was probably around noon now.

"Is your head filled with seaweed? We cant just crash into those rocks, it will kill us!" I yelled and he narrowed his eyes.

"What's your plan Wise girl? Because I'm pretty sure there's no welcome mat laid out for us here." He asked me bitterly.

"One of us should get out and pull the boat into shore once we get closer. It will allow us to have more control over the boat." I told him my plan proudly and he raised his eyebrows.

"Who's gonna pull the boat in?" He asked and I smiled widely.

"I cant swim." I answered back.

**Percy's Point of View **

I slowly lowered myself into the water and it stopped at my waist but the waves reached my neck. The ocean water was warm compared to the water in New England. "Alright toss me the rope." I told Annabeth. She threw my the rope had connected us to the Stoll's Yacht and I started to pull the life raft behind me carefully. A wave came and hit me in the face and I was pulled under the water. "Percy, be careful!" I heard Annabeth yell, concerned.

"I'm fine." I told her spitting out salt water. I walked until I was up to my calves.

"Do you want me to come out and help?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes." I told her and she climbed into the water gingerly. She looked at me and surprisingly started to walk in front of me. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Helping you." She answered simply.

"How?" I asked skeptically.

"Charting the water in front of you. Once you get into the shallower waters you can come across broken shells, sharp rocks, or even broken glass." She told me, studying the water below her.

"It would be more helpful if you actually helped me pull the boat." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She grabbed the rope where it was closer to the boat and started pulling the rope behind me. All of the sudden I felt a sharp pain shoot up my leg and I fell face first into the shallow surf.

"Percy!" She yelled. I quickly got back up and limped over to the boat. I pulled myself into the boat and looked at my foot. There was a sharp piece of shell sticking out and I quickly pulled it out as Annabeth stared at me.

"We don't need clear a path, help pull the boat." She said mimicking my voice poorly. She walked over to me and looked at my foot. "Its just a scrape." She told me pulling me back into the water. I winced when the salt water hit my cut but we both kept pulling the boat and eventually we reached the sandy shore. Annabeth grabbed her Nikey bag out of the boat and tied the rope that was connected to the dingy to a rock. "We should stick to the shore line and maybe see if we can find anyone." Annabeth told me. Me and Annabeth walked around the whole area just to find ourselves back to where we started.

"A island." I told her and she nodded.

**Annabeth's Point of View**

Me and Percy sat down in the soft sand and I sighed. "Do you think someone will find us?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I do." He told me looking out at the water. I looked over at him.

"Your not scared?" I asked him.

"Whats there to be scared of?" He asked raising a eyebrow. I gaped at him.

"What's there to be scared of? Wild animals, crazy people living on this island, and…never being found." I whispered the last part. Then he laughed. He actually laughed. "This isn't funny!" I yelled throwing my shoe at him and storming off.

"Comeback!" He yelled. I drew a line in the sand quietly from the jungle to the water. "What are you doing?" He asked stepping towards the line and me.

"The left side of the island is your side and the right is mine." I told him sternly and raised a eyebrow at me again.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yes. I plan on surviving till someone finds us. You can go play in the water for the rest of your life for all I care." I told him and he nodded and then he sat Indian style right at the line and stared at me.

"When you need me, ill be right here." He told me earnestly and I rolled my eyes.

**Percy's Point of View **

I watched as Annabeth started to make a small shelter. I have to admit the idea its self was pretty impressive but the construction…well it wasn't ideal. The space in-between two tall rocks were used as the sides of the shelter but the space was very narrow. She used leaves that could easily tear against the wind for the roof and she used pebbles to hold the leaves in place. Two of the sides had nothing covering them.

"That wont work." I yelled too her and she didn't look at me. She climbed into her makeshift fort and I watched her silently. Eventually I could only see her feet.

"Spider!" I heard Annabeth scream from inside her fort.

"Do you need me Annabeth?" I yelled causally over to her.

"No." She said trying to regain composure. "Yes…I mean yes!" She yelled trying to escape the fort that held her tightly. I ran over to the fort and lifted up the leaves and offered my hand to the terrified Annabeth. She took it quickly and pulled herself out of the fort.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Spiders." She said shuddering.

"Its fine the spider is gone." I told her and she looked up at me.

"Your over the line." She said recovering slowly.

"You needed my help." I told her and she took a step back. "Listen the only way were going to survive is if we work together. You know that." She stared at me then nodded.

"I suppose." She told me. "Do you know how to make shelter?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said looking at the sky. It was getting dark out. "But there wont be enough time to make one tonight. I guess we sleep on the beach."

"Not my first choice, but okay." she agreed. I laid down in the sand and put my hands behind my head and Annabeth laid about 2 feet away from to my right me. Her blonde curls fell around her like a halo. We both looked up at the stars and I looked over at Annabeth after a few minutes. She was crying, but not in a dramatic way, she was way to proud for that. I don't know why I did what I did next, but I grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, will get out of here." I whispered and she gave me a half hearted smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Prom

**Chapter 3: Prom **

**I hope you guys enjoy chapter 3 Prom! This is an especially long for all of my amazing followers but a couple more reviews would nice! Thanks you guys so much!-alliegirl101 **

**Percy's Point of View **

I woke up in the cold sand and saw that Annabeth was no longer next to me. I started to feel panic rise in my chest as I franticly searched the water for her. She couldn't swim. I got up and looked in the sand. There were faded footprints in the sand going towards the Jungle. This wasn't good. "Annabeth!" I yelled again and again but I didn't get an answer.

"Over here!" I finally heard a voice yell. I sighed with relief. Annabeth. I followed her voice till I reached her. I ran up to her and grabbed her arms.

"Are you alright?" I asked and she nodded, smiling. "What?" I asked.

"Follow me." She replied dragging me by my arm. Annabeth finally let go of my arm and I looked around. It was amazing. There was a waterfall, probably 30 feet high and 4 feet across, flowing into a large, bright blue lagoon. Before I knew it I took off my shirt and jumped into the lagoon. It was about to my waist at the edge of the lagoon but in the middle it was too deep for me to touch. Annabeth smiled at me from a rock she was sitting on, dangling her feet into the water.

"Come in." I told her and her face fell.

"I can't swim." She told me looking down at the clear water.

"I'll teach you." I told her swimming towards her. She looked at me with her stormy grey eyes and nodded.

"Okay." She said carefully. She climbed in the water slowly.

**Annabeth's Point of View **

Even though it made me feel like a four year old I swam towards Percy. I finally reached him and he gave me a high five. "Great job!" He said smiling. "Now we should probably find some food. There's no protein bars left. Its good we found a fresh water source." He told me and I nodded. Percy and I walked for about 30 minutes until we came across a tall, lean tree. I looked up the tree to see a bundle of bananas dangling at the top. "I got this." He told me.

"Alright." I said sort of unsure. He started his way up the tree and made it about halfway up the tree before slipping and falling all the way to the ground. "Percy!" I yelled and he groaned.

"I'm okay." He told me but he was still lying on the ground with his eyes shut. He eventually opened his eyes and slowly started to sit up.

"Want me to get them?" I asked and he hesitated but gave a reluctant nod. I quickly thought of a strategy to get up the tree. I could run back to the beach and grab the rope connecting the dingy to the boat but the boat would float off at high tide and I probably wouldn't be able to find my way back. That would be bad. I stripped off my tank and threw it around my waist and the tree. I then tied the tank top so that it was around both me and the tree, securing me to the tree as I moved slowly upward. I finally reached the top and threw the bananas down to Percy who was now fully recovered. He caught them and I started to descend down the tree but I lost my footing and the only thing that was keeping me from falling 30 feet was my shirt tied to the tree. My heart skipped beat but I quickly recovered and grabbed back onto the tree.

"You alright Annabeth?" He called up to me.

"Yes." I let out in a shaky voice. When I finally got to the bottom Percy had already eaten two bananas out of the 5 that were in the bundle. I grabbed one and we started to head for the beach. The sun was low in the sky and when we finally reached the beach it was setting. We collected some drift wood and small sticks. Percy managed to start a fire and we sat around it silently. "I miss my Dad and my little brothers, and maybe even my step mom." I said finally breaking the silence.

"What about your real mom?" He asked and I tried not to harden my gaze but I couldn't help it.

"She ditched. I was really little." I told him and even my voice sounded cold to me.

"Same with my dad. My mom never got over him." Percy got a distant look in his eyes.

"You know prom was tomorrow." I told him quickly. I didn't look that sad look in his eye when he talked about his dad so I changed the topic.

"Got a date?" He asked flashing me a smile.

"Well you know that guy on the other side of the island asked me." I told him.

"That's too bad." He said and I looked at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well you know I was going to ask you." He said sincerely.

"Well maybe I can tell my date I have other plans." I told him and flashed him a smile he quickly returned it.

**Percy's Point of View **

I woke up early the next morning. So early that I beat Annabeth. I was going to surprise her by building the shelter before she woke up. I was going to use her plan but move the rocks apart so both of us could fit inside and use palm leaves to cover the back and top of the fort. It was done within the hour and I have to admit it was pretty impressive. I began to sharpen a stick I had found when Annabeth woke up slowly and looked around for me but I stayed silent. When she finally saw me she opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. Annabeth Chase speechless, I never thought I would see the day. "This is amazing." She told me walking up to the shelter.

"Thanks." I told her simply and she let out a wide smile.

"So ready for prom?" I asked and she smiled again.

"Not yet." She answered and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Does it look like I have a dress?" She asked.

"Well I don't see one around here." I told her and she smirked.

"I have always been good at sewing." Annabeth answered. I gave her a skeptical look as she tore off the bottom part of her tank top. She gently unraveled the fabric and then went over to a low palm tree and grabbed all of the palm leaves off of it.

"Well crazy, I'm going to try to go fishing." I said picking up a stick I had sharpened when I was done with the shelter and walking into the shallow water.

**Annabeth's Point of View **

I finished sewing the last leave on the skirt. I looked at the skirt and smiled, it was amazing. I quietly looked over at Percy who had caught a couple fish. I wouldn't tell him how to improve his technique, not today at least. "Percy!" I yelled and he turned around.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm gonna head to the lagoon to get ready. See you at sunset." I told him but his voice stopped me as I turned around.

"Should you go there alone?" He asked nervously.

"Says the Seaweed brain that fell out of a tree." I told him and he shot me a glare.

"It might not be safe out there." He warned and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a big girl Percy. I can take care of myself." I told him.

"Just promise me you'll be careful?" He asked and I sighed.

"I'll be careful." I told him and he gave me a look. "I promise I'll be careful." I revised. I wander into the woods and after about 20 minutes I came across the lagoon and jumped in.

**Percy's Point of View **

I had never been more nervous. I looked around quietly it was sunset and Annabeth wasn't here. Should I have let her into the jungle by herself? Should I go find her? My thoughts were interrupted by a rustling in the jungle and I turned to find Annabeth smiling at me. She looked amazing. No exaggeration at all. She had her honey blonde curly hair let down but the curls were almost like you might see on a princess. The two front pieces were braded back and tied together in the back of her head. Her dress was very clever. She had taken the palm leaves to make a ruffled, floor length skirt that was up to her rib cage. Her gray tang top was tucked into her skirt and it looked like a real prom dress. She had made a belt out of sea shells that rested between her skirt and shirt. Again she looked amazing. I on the other hand was not that clever. I had washed my clothes in the salt water so they were clean and I was clean since I went swimming. "You clean up nice." Annabeth told me and I blushed. Nice Percy.

"You look beautiful." I told her and she looked at the ground. Then I remembered what I had made her. It was a corsage made from seashells, blue flowers, and leaves. I put it around her wrist carefully.

"Thank you." She told me admiring the corsage.

"Well I think it's time I escort you to the prom Miss Chase."

"Your such a Seaweed brain." She laughed and linked arms with me.


	4. Chapter 4: And it all goes to hell

**Chapter 4: And it All Goes to Hell **

**I hope you guys enjoy chapter 4 of Blue Lagoon despite the argument's! Read and Review! -alliegirl101 **

**Annabeth's Point of View **

Percy led me to the center of the beach which he had made a ring with handmade torches, flickering light onto the soft beach. The sun was almost down and it would be dark out. "You cease to amaze me, Mr. Jackson." I told him and he smiled.

"Wanna dance?" He asked and furrowed my eyebrows.

"With no music?" I asked.

"Want me to sing?" He asked and I smiled.

"Sure." I responded. Percy started to sign out of tune and way too loud, up into the sky. He sang "I Won't Give Up." By Jason Maraz. I started to laugh at him and he frowned at me, faking hurt.

"If you think you can do better sing." He said. I looked him in the eye and nodded. With that I started to sing.

"_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_Still looking up._

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up."_

Percy Gaped at me and I looked at the ground blushing. "You're actually…good." He said still gaping.

"Gee thanks." I said rolling my eyes.

**Percy's Point of View **

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and led her towards are shelter were I had started a fire. The meal I planned was going to be, grilled fish, water, and bananas. Not very impressive but there weren't many options. Me and Annabeth sat down in the sand and started to eat.

"Do you think there still looking?" She asked swallowing a piece of her fish.

"Yes." I answered. She looked at me with her calculating gray eyes.

"What if they aren't?" She asked and I looked up from my food. "We could be stuck here forever."

"Stuck?" I asked feeling a bit guilty that she still felt stuck. I guess that was a feeling I couldn't make go away for her.

"Yeah, I miss everyone, my family, my friends," At that I softened a bit, we both missed are family's. "and Luke." That's when I lost it.

"Luke? He's the one that pushed you over the boats rail. He's the one that cut us free from the ship!" I practically yelled and she got an expression I can't even explain. Pure Rage? Yeah Pure Rage sounds about right.

"Maybe it was an accident. Ever think of that? He was my best friend, he would never purposely hurt me." Each word got harsher as she spoke, she stood up at the last sentence. She thought Luke cute the rope…by accident.

"I witnessed it firsthand! It was on purpose. He didn't care who he hurt, especially you." Annabeth looked at me and if looks could kill I would have died right there. She continued to glare but suddenly turned around, running into the jungle.


	5. Chapter 5: Blood

**Chapter 5: Blood.**

**I hope you guys like Chapter 5 Blood. I know its short and the end is a cliffy but I will probably update within the next week so no worries! Read and review. –alliegirl101 **

**Percy's Point of View**

"Annabeth!" I yelled again. Where was she? I had been looking for hours and couldn't find a trace of where she went. "Annabeth!" I yelled again and then let out a big sigh. I looked up at the stars. They were always so bright out here but when I looked up I saw a sudden movement in the trees. It was way too big to be a monkey. I focused in on the creature and realized it was Annabeth. "Are you Crazy?" I yelled up to her and she looked down at me.

"Yes! Now leave." She yelled back.

"If you're not coming down, I'm coming up!" I told her, starting to climb the tree.

"Go away!" Annabeth pleaded but I ignored her.

"Listen I'm So-" When I was half way through my sentence I tried to grasp a branch but slipped. Before I could yell I fell to the ground. Hard. "Oh my god! Percy are you okay?" Annabeth asked but her voice was distant.

"Im Fiiin" I mumbled.

"Your so dumb Seaweed Brian! You should have just left me alone." She told me and her voice was slowly becoming clearer.

"I couldn't." I confessed as my eyes focused in on her. The moon shined down on her face, making her blonde hair look white. "Beautiful." I said simply and she smiled.

"Your delusional." She replied still smiling. Then I did something… unexpected. I leaned my head up to kiss her but before I got the chance I heard a rustling like footsteps running.

"Do you hear that?" Annabeth whispered and I nodded.

"We have to see what it is." I told her and she agreed.

**Annabeth's Point of View **

I told Percy that it would be best if I went to see what it was. I would go from tree to tree and follow the footsteps. Percy reluctantly agreed and I started on my way. So now I'm here, swinging from tree to tree, following invisible footsteps. Soon the footsteps stopped and I looked down at a clearing in the jungle but no one was there. Was this some kind of joke? I looked more closely at the clearing. There were some rocks that lined the circular clearing and one big rock was in the middle. I quietly descended from the tree and landed on the ground. I looked around to find no one around the clearing. I walked up to the big rock in the center to find a strange liquid pooling in the crevasses of the rock. I gingerly touched my finger to it and brought my hand back up. I quickly realized in panic what the substance was. Blood.


	6. Chapter 6: Do You Like Rain?

**Chapter 6: Do you like getting caught in the rain? **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been super busy! Without further ado I present chapter 6 Do you like getting caught in the rain. Please read and REVIEW! –alliegirl101 **

**Annabeth's Point of View **

I choked back a scream as I looked at the blood on my fingers. I immediately started to calculate a million things at once. I quietly made my way up the tree and sat down on a high branch. Blood. It could come from several situations. Animals hunting one another, decomposing animals, and the thing I most feared it was from. Humans. The aliment of the rocks, the blood in the center, it all pointed to one thing. Sacrifice. This also led me to another conclusion, I needed to find Percy. I swept through the trees as gracefully as possible and saw a sweep of black hair under me. "Percy?" I whispered to the figure and he looked up to reveal a very worried Percy Jackson.

"Annabeth? Where have you been?" He yelled.

"Shhhh!" I hissed as I carefully maneuvered my way down the tree.

"What?" He whispered as I reached him.

"We need to get out of here now." I whispered and Percy didn't ask any questions as we took off towards the beach.

**Percy's Point of View **

"What's wrong?" I asked Annabeth as we reached the sandy beach. She said nothing but held up her hand. "Is that…" I began to ask as I looked at the dried red substance on Annabeth's hand. She nodded and almost looked terrified. "Did you get cut"? What happened?" I asked as I examined her hand.

"Percy this isn't my blood." She said shakily. I took me and moment to processes what she was saying.

"So that means..." I stared at her and she looked down at the blood on her hand.

"It means were not the only ones here and I think that this is a warning." Annabeth told me.

"It's not like we have a choice. We have no way to get off this island." I retorted but she never looked up.

"We shouldn't go on that side of the island anymore." She told me, her eyes locking with mine.

"Annabeth-"I started but she cut me off.

"No. It doesn't matter if it was a snake or a person who caused all of that blood. Either way it's dangerous." She told me.

"What? You think if it's a person or animal it won't be able to find us?" I said maybe a bit too harshly.

"The more distance we are away from the predator the more safe will be." She explained, her deadly gray eyes narrowing.

"Okay, okay." I gave into her intense gaze. She walked ahead of me and into the water where she began to wash off her hand in the ocean water. I walked up next to her and she turned her gaze towards me, standing up in the water.

"Could this get any worse?" Annabeth asked. As if on cue I felt a rain drop land on my nose.

"Shelter?" I asked and Annabeth nodded quickly.

**Annabeth's Point of View **

Even though we were only about 100 feet away from the shelter, we still were getting completely soaked from the sudden downpour of rain. The rain blurred my vision and I couldn't see Percy anymore. "Percy?" I yelled blindly and all of the sudden something pushed me over. I landed in the sand on my back and held me my head in pain.

"Ow." A voice muffled beside me. The rain stayed strong but I could see Percy next to me now. His eyes shut in pain.

"Really Seaweed brain?" I asked and he turned his head towards me.

"Sorry." He muttered and then for the first time in a while I started to laugh and Percy did too. For I minute I forgot about the island, being stranded, the blood, the fear. It was just me and Percy.

"It's good to hear you laugh." He told me and turned his head to face me. I turned towards him so we were face to face. He brushed a piece of blonde hair out of my eyes. "You need to relax sometimes."

"How?" I asked and he pretended to stroke his invisible beard.

"I don't know…maybe just do this," He gestured towards the sand and me. "for a while." I let out a small laugh and Percy stared at me. "Or this." He said and he leaned in and kissed me and to my surprise, I kissed him back.


	7. Chapter 7: Bows and Arrows

**Chapter 7: Bows and arrows **

**Annabeth's Point of View **

I examined the make shift bow and nodded. It was pretty impressive. I had used a strong piece of curved wood as the grip and I had found a piece of latex and tied it to the ends of the wood. I got a simple arrow I had made from shell and wood out of my pull string back and aimed it at the bird. Something moved in the corner of my eye and I shot the arrow directly at it.

"Ah!" I heard a scream and shoot my head towards the direction the arrow went in. "Are you trying to kill me!?" Percy yelled. His green eyes were wide as he cautiously looked at the arrow pinned to the tree just above his head.

"You shouldn't sneak up on my like that!" I yelled and Percy gave me a skeptical look.

"You shot me with an arrow and it's _my_ fault?" He yelled.

"I didn't actually hit you with the arrow." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh I guess it's okay then." Percy said sarcastically as he pulled the arrow from the tree.

"Can you just give me the arrow Seaweed Brain." I told him and he gave me the arrow reluctantly.

"What are you doing?" He asked dumbly.

"Hunting." I told him pulling back the arrow and hitting a chirping bird.

"Impressive." Percy said quietly while picking up the dead bird.

"Back home, when I was little I read a book on the history of archery I guess I learned a few things." I answered and he smiled.

"What haven't you read about?" He asked and I thought for a moment.

"I still can't bring myself to read the twilight books." I answered and his smile grew wider.

"Me and you both." I started to laugh and so did Percy.

"I had so many books back home, I miss it." I told him earnestly.

"Me too. Especially my mom." He said looking at his bare feet.

"You never really talk about your mom." I said hopefully provoking him.

"She's awesome." He says with a wide smile "She's taken care of me since dad left, by herself." Percy said and his face got a distant look. "What about your mom?" He asked. My mouthy tasted like lead as I swallowed.

"She was…" Percy took my hand. Was it time to tell him?

"You can tell me anything Annabeth." He said gently.

"My mom, she was…is, Athena." I answered and Percy's eyes went wide but he quickly covered his shocked expression.

"That's a cool name." He tried to be causal but I could see the panic in his eyes.

"No Percy, my mom isn't dead. She isn't human. She is Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom, war strategy, and the useful arts." I told him.

"Oh…" Is all he said.

"Percy I know you must think I'm crazy but-"

"I don't think you're crazy." He said and kissed me. "Because my dad isn't exactly normal either."


End file.
